The Chinese lovers
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: A Chinese girl, a pretty boy, a man that looks like FAUST? These people meet Yoh and the gang. Who will fall in love with the girl? What is wrong with this girl? Who will find out first about her past?
1. Default Chapter

_**The Chinese lovers**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king!**_

_**Claimer: I do own Team Rose!**_

**_This takes place in Dobie village!_**

**Chocolve**is knocked out….by Len.

Yoh and the gang are going their daily 50- mile run, Len stops and turn to a pond started to gaze at some one or some thing.

Then every one stopped running.

Yoh: What is wrong?

The summer's wind blew Len trying to make him go to the pond, but it stopped.

**(Everyone turns to the clean pond.)**

It was a girl wearing black Chinese clothes. She had beautiful silver hair that went to her knees. Her blue eyes looked sad but calm and shiny.

She had a prefect body. She was 13 years old.

In her arms was an injured fox…

Its right leg was all bloody.

She was putting healing herbs on the wound and wrapping the leg up in bandages very gentle.

She puts the fox on the ground and it slowly walk into the forest.

She lightly smiles.

Then a female ghost could out.

The ghost was from china.

She had the same armor as bason.

She was the same height as him too.

She had ruby red hair.

Her eyes were black at night.

The ghost and the girl started to smile, and run around to catch each other…

Faust: She so… _(blinks)_ beautiful and cares for nature… She must be a very smart and young Doctor!

Len was speechless watching this beautiful Chinese girl play with the ghost that he assumes was her guardian ghost.

Bason comes out of nowhere…

Bason: Master Len what is wrong?

Len: W…h…o is she?_ (points at the girl)_

Yoh: smiles Oh… That is Serena and her guardian ghost Keiko… They live around here somewhere… I think…

Ryu: _(eyes turn into hearts)_ I found my happy place!

He ran around the lake to Serena who is standing still.

Ryu: _(grabs her hands)_ Be My Shaman Queen!

Serena: Get Away from ME!

She yanks her hands away and _(POW!)_

She slaps him, sending him right into the pond.

Keiko: Never go near her again _(puts a fist up)_

HoroHoro: That got to hurt… I glad it was not me this time… _(signs)_ She is hot.

Ryu: hey I heard that!

Len: _(Hits HoroHoro on the head with his Kwan Dao)_ Shut up!

He starts beating HoroHoro up.

Then he feels that some one is looking at him.

He looks across the pond for Serena she was not there.

Faust: She was there a minute ago.

Len: Where is that girl?

Yoh: um…Right… _(gulps)_ behind you…

Len turns around to see Serena right there with her long sword to his neck.

Bason: Keiko! MY Love! _(gets hearts eyes)_

Keiko: BASON! MISS. SERENA! HELP ME! _(goes behind Serena)_

Serena: Who are you? _(glares at Len)_

Len: Len… Tao Len… Get that weapon off of me before I make you.

Keiko: Like you can short pants!_(waves her figure around in circles)_

Yoh: Serena put the sword down. He is a friend of mine…

Amidamaru: Keiko! Stop! _(Grabs Keiko's arm)_

Keiko: Hey!_(Pulls her armaway)_He threaten her and you would do the same thing for Yoh!_(points at Len)_

Amidamaru: I would but just stop pointing. It is rude!

She looks at yoh then at Len, he sends a cold glare to her.

Then Serena withdraws the long sword back into its case.

Serena gives a warm smile to Len.

He looks at her and gives her a _'Hn'_

Manta: Hey Serena! It has been a while…When were you at school?

Serena: Oh ya about that! I only go to school at 5:00 in the morning and class ends at 7:00 am.

Yoh: oh my lord! That is way too early for me to go to school.

Manta: Yoh even 10:00 am is too early for you… So what do you do in the afternoon?

Serena: Train…

HoroHoro: With whom?

Amidamaru: Yes I like to know. Keiko! Is he a shaman?

Keiko: I say that they are but I only friendly to the ghosts…

Serena: Um… Um … Friends of…

She was interrupted by a man that jumps out. He looks like Faust, but with black hair and gray eyes yelling "We found you Miss. Serena!"

Faust: Hello…who is he? _(glares at the man)_

Manta: I have no idea… But you two look the same some how…creepy._ (steps back behind)_

The guy starts to hug Serena to death.

Then a pretty boy with blond short hair and blue eyes comes out.

Boy: My name is Yoisho and the guy hugging our leader is Bones. Serena is my woman so you can't touch her...

Len: She is not your woman and that is that!

Yoisho and Len started to argue about Serena being Yoisho's Woman.

Yoh whispers to Manta: He likes her…

Manta nods his head yes.

Serena: Stop _(cough)_ Need _(cough)_ air!

Bones: Sorry… about that...I missed you…

He stops hugging her, and puts her back on the around.  
Serena: It is ok… And Now FOR YOU YOISHO! I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! SO GET THAT THOUGH THE HEAD OF YOURS!  
Len: See she isn't your woman…

HoroHoro: Maybe I have on my side and get her to go on a date with me.

Yoisho: Then who is going to be your shaman king when you when you win?

Serena: I have no idea but I know one thing its not going to be you, zeke, RYU, or no one from the X-Laws!

Len: So Serena…what is your team name?

Serena: Oh it is Team Red Rose. So what is yours?

Len: Team Len…_(thinks) It that was lame Len! Pull yourself together!_

Serena: how cool! It matches your name.

Len: You think its cool _(blushes) (thinks) She thinks it is cool. She is so… One minute I can't that!_

Yoisho: That prefect name for a group of losers...

Serena: Shut up Yoisho! _(hits Yoisho on the head)_ Sorry about Yoisho he is just stubborn!

Yoh: I can see that… Got a question Serena, hope fully you got answer.

Serena: Yes?

Yoh: When did you meet them and what type of shaman are they?


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Chinese Lovers! Part 2**_

Serena: It is ok… And Now FOR YOU YOISHO! I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN! SO GET THAT THOUGH THE HEAD OF YOURS!  
Ren: See she isn't your woman…

HoroHoro: Maybe I have on my side and get her to go on a date with me.

Yoisho: Then who is going to be your shaman king when you when you win?

Serena: I have no idea but I know one thing its not going to be you, zeke, RYU, or no one from the X-Laws!

Ren: So Serena…what is your team name?

Serena: Oh it is Team Red Rose. So what is yours?

Ren: Team Len…_ (Thinks)_ It that was lame Len! Pull yourself together!

Serena: how cool! It matches your name.

Ren: You think its cool _(blushes) (thinks)_ She thinks it is cool. She is so… One minute I can't that!

Yoisho: That prefect name for a group of losers...

Serena: Shut up Yoisho! _(Hits Yoisho on the head)_ Sorry about Yoisho he is just stubborn!

Yoh: I can see that… Got a question Serena, hope fully you got answer.

Serena: Yes?

Yoh: When did you meet them and what type of shaman are they?

Serena: oh yes that… Bones is a master at necromancy, and Yoisho as a stupid archangel.

Bones: She see look just like my wife. _(Grabs Serena and both of their face are touching)_

Serena: Yup that one reason I ganged with them.

HoroHoro: What are that other reasons?

Serena: I will answer the question in a second…. Here Yoisho! Here Bones! GO get me a…. New CD player!

Bones: _(Drops Serena)_

Bones and Yoisho: _(ran to Dobie Village off looking for a CD play Serena will like.)_

Yoh, Trey, and Len: _(Sweat drop)_

Serena: Sorry I had to get rid of them…

Zeke: _(Appears in front of Serena and smirks)_ I wonder If you told them…

Serena: _(Grabs a light pole and smashes Zeke.)_ Shut the heck up Zeke! _(Wipes a piece of her hair behind her ear, and smiles) _Sorry about that.

Manta: What is he doing here!

Zeke: Crud… _(Rubs head)_ You're stronger then last time my dear.

Serena: (_Punches Zeke in the face) _I am way strong then last time and I am not you dear. So back off.

Ren: How Dare- _(pulls out his Kwan Doe)_

Yoh: _(grabs Len)_

Yoh whispers to Len: I won't go in when she mad.

Ren hiss quietly at Yoh: Why not?

Yoh whisper back: Because if you go in…. You be hurt so bad you won't move for 3 day or more… Trust me I did it before in a fight at school try to calm her down…

Ren: _(A smirk begins to show up on his face, put his weapon away and starts to watch Serena go at it.)_

Zeke: Oh what wrong? You just hate the fact of breaking those two's hearts…

Serena: What of course Zeke! You and you mind read junk need to go back where you came from!

Zeke: Shor but a kiss.

Serena: GO TO HECK! _(Slaps Zeke a new now)_ GO AWAY!

Zeke: That breaks my heart Serena. The fact that you never give me a kiss goodbye and a kiss that you love me.

Serena: I hate you… For many reason too…. I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER!

Zeke: Bye sweetie…_ (Disappears)_

Serena: _(her face grows red with anger and her right fist) _I AM NOT YOUR SWEET!

Yoh: um…Serena he gone.

Ren: _(thinks)_ Dang…

HoroHoro: _(thinks) _I got to ask her out! _(Blushes.) _Um… Serena?

Yoh: I know what you're thinking Trey but ask it later after she calms down.

Serena: Sorry about that… now what was I going to say?

Faust: You were about to tell us another reason why you could leave Bones and Yoisho…

Serena: Thanks… because they would have followed me and begged me to join them.

Ren: No wonder they are stupid. They wanted you to join there group because of your wits and good looks.

Serena: Oh ya… I notice that when Bones start to hug me when he is sleeping.

HoroHoro: They are greedy…

Serena: Yoishi is very greedy when it comes to me and other pretty girls.

The Boy's bellies growled very loud.

Yoh: I must be hungry…

HoroHoro: Dude, me too.

Ren: What a bunch of nannies.

Manta: Serena you know how to scare Zeke.

Faust: We going to finish Anna's Training first before we eat.

Serena: How do you guys like it if I treat you to lunch.

Yoh: Really?

Serena: yeah!

HoroHoro: You Rock!

Ren: ….

Yoh: alwsome!

Ryu: You are too kind.

Faust: thank you.

Manta: But you guys have a diet.

Yoh, Len, and HoroHoro: Oh man_ (The growl get louder)_

Serena: Okay then Manta be like that…Guess that present I have for you can be given to the orphans.

Manta: okay then.

Yoh: Yeah!


End file.
